1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved curved escalator or moving stair construction having a path of travel which is curved, when viewed in plan, and having a mid-section of constant inclination, upper and lower landing zones having virtually no inclination, and transition zones which connect the mid-section with the upper and lower landing zones and ensure a smooth connection of these zones of varying inclination. A plurality of horizontally moving steps can be present in the upper and lower landing zones. A plurality of cleated steps which are moveable along the path of travel form gaps in the transition zones and the horizontal zones. Driving chains, consisting of a plurality of chain links, move the steps along outer and inner arced tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A curved escalator of the above mentioned type is known from DE-OS 3437369. In this case however it is not possible in all zones and especially in the transition zones to describe a perfect arc. Furthermore, gaps are formed between the steps and also between the steps and the side walls during movement of the steps.
In order to build a circularly curved escalator it is necessary to compensate the different angular velocities of the inner and outer step edges in the transition and landing zones. Otherwise dangerous gaps could occur between the individual steps.
The object of this invention is to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages and to construct an escalator which describes an exact circular path with minimum gap-width between the steps and without gaps between steps and the side walls.